


Mothergrub Worry

by Le_purple



Series: ships [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Books, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Reading, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Tea, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Rose and Kanaya read and fall asleep after expressing worry for the mothergrub





	Mothergrub Worry

Kanaya slumped onto the large grey sofa with her cup of tea, leaning on Rose who already had her nose buried deep into a book. Rose switched her reading lamp off, Kanaya's luminescent skin lighting up the pages of her book enough as she nuzzled closer and began to read.

"Is This The New One, Or The Sequel That I Haven't Quite Gotten Around To Reading?" Kanaya asked sleepily, noticing the page number.

"I'm re-reading the third one, I wanted to clear up a few of my misconceptions about the lore for the new book. You should really catch up with your reading by the way; I think that by the time I finish the series, you'll be half way through the sequel."

"I Have Been Preoccupied With The Garden And The Dress I Have Been Working On, Not Even Mentioning The Mothergrub We've BOTH Been Working On?" Rose smiled and kissed Kanaya on the forehead, Kanaya leaning upwards and kissing her back. "I Hope She's Alright."

"Me too, but I think that she's going to be fine. The humidity level was just right when we left her, we cleaned her before we left and she had enough slurry and fruit to get her through the night."

"I Know But Something Bad Might Happen, Like A Gust Of Wind Down The Caverns, Or Even An Animal Attracted By Her Scent! It Could Eat Her, Maybe Even Infecting Her With A Disease Or-"

"Shh." Rose hushed, rubbing Kanaya's hair "Kanaya, she's perfectly safe. And if the worst does happen, we can hatch another matriorb; Roxy can make as many as we need." Kanaya's stress seemed to lessen and dwindle with Rose's words.

"Do You Really Think That This Will Turn Out Ok?"

"We got through SBURB, we can get through this." Kanaya felt drowsy as Rose continued to fiddle with her hair, rubbing her scalp and the base of her horn.

"...Ok. Just...Make...Sure....." Her glowing skin flickered as Kanaya began to fall asleep. Noticing this, Rose put her book down on the table next to her and gently lifted Kanaya's warm mug of tea out of her fingers, putting it on top of her book before falling asleep herself.


End file.
